Zarn Kirov
Zarn Kirov The Current Owner of the Jolly Boar Inn. A skilled Archer, Ranger, Scout, and Potion Master his skills on the field are matched only by his Cocktail Recipes. ~This Character was made and used by the Player Toxicis. =Story= A Child of West Ardougne Born into the slums of West Ardougne Zarn was stuck in a bad situation from the start. His father Anton Kirov would die from sickness and leave his wife and son with nothing except taxes to the rulers of the Kandarin nation. Most of his days until he was Seven years old was spent either with his mom in his ruined shack of a home or sneaking around the slums of West Ardougne. A little after his seventh birthday Sapphire Kirov, Zarn's mother, would have enough of the slums. Wishing for her only son to grow up happier and healthier than what he would get in the slums, she would trade away the last of her valuables to have them smuggled out of the slums. the crate they were in for the beter part of 2 days left them both tired and shaken but they would be taken to Eagle's Peak where Sapphire would take her child over in the hopes of finding a new home for the two. Time with the Elves and Chaos After Sapphire brought herself and Zarn over the peak the two would find themselves surrounded by Elves, for a few days they were detained and Sapphire dreaded being returned to Ardougne but after a few days the leader of this small group of outcast Elves, Loridal Vintaris, would welcome the human mother and child to their settlement. Loridal and Sapphire would fall for each other due to them both losing their original partners to the same sickness and get married, with this Zarn would find a newfound happiness lost to him in Ardougne, but on his 12th birthday Zarn and the Vintaris family would see Sapphire die from the same sickness that claimed Anton. Loridal would raise Zarn after she was gone and from Then until his 17th year he would spend his years traning with his step father Loridal and his older step brother Qinlen Vintaris, in this time it was reveled to Zarn that the settlement of Elves while still worshipers of Seren also were Chaos Elves whom followed Zamorak and Zarn chose to become a follower of Chaos with his elven family. A Dragon and a Deep Loss Zarn was the only human in the small settlement but he was very much apart of them all, and they were apart of who he was. The young teen was given the Elven title of Ranger and apon his 17th birthday his stepbrother Qinlen would gift him a Elderwood short bow, crafted from a fallen branch from a Elder Tree this bow became Zarn's bow for a time, but his time among the elves was at an end. Two weeks after his Birthday Zarn would wake to the sounds of a roar and cries of alarm. DRAGON!, a massive Black Dragon had started to attack the settlements near Prifddinas. One of the other Elven clans had woken the beast and now she came to attack all for the crimes of a few rouges. The beast landed before Loridal and before he could even lift his bow the dragon slammed her head down on him, devouring him whole, leaving only his bow behind. Qinlen and Zarn would charge the beast with swords drawn but the dragon would toss Zarn aside with her Tail and take Qinlen's head off with her jaws. As the dragon continued to attack the camps Zarn would get up and grab his stepfather's bow and fire crystal arrows at her, one arrow with luck had hit her in the neck and loosened a scale there, fearful of her exposed neck she would fly away chased by elven arrows and Zarn's screams of hate and vengeance. He was the only survivor of the tribe of outcast elves, He alone would bury the few bodies he found and carved a stone monument where they had their camp and once every year he would visit the spot to remember all he lost. His hate of dragons would drive him to later hunt them and kill many of the monsters. Guild, Postmaster, and Exploration His skills in archery, tracking, and forestry would be recognized by some of the best Rangers of Kandarin and they would invite Zarn into the Archer's Guild South of Seers Village and Kirov would become an Instructor of the Guild for a few years, to this day he does consult the Guild on new students who aspire to be Rangers. To supplement his income Zarn would join the Kandarin branch of Gielinor Postmasters and would help deliver mail all over Kandarin and its Neighbors such as the mighty Dwarven city of Keldagrim, the Grand Capital of Mistilan Varrock, the Sands of Al Kharid, and the vast Jungles of Karmaja and the Kharazi. (W I P) The Rise of the Sixth Age (W I P) The Jolly Boar Tavern and Inn (W I P) = Equipment and Items Owned = Bows Zarn has collected 3 Bows and is deadly with all 3 of them. Red Recurved Bow His personal favorite bow, found in a ancient cache of weapons he took this as part of his share of the wealth as well as a sum of gold. The Bow itself is recurved wood with metal reinforcement, the string he has restrung with a fine cloth/flax mix giving it a strong snap when fired. Elven Crystal Bow The bow that belonged to his step father. when his adopted family was consumed by the Black Dragon Zarn took up this bow in memory of all the loss he had taken. Mostly a standard Crystal Bow with no real modifications. Used exclusively as a last resort, fighting against other skilled archers, or Dragon Hunting. Elderwood Shortbow His first true bow, a gift from his step brother. Zarn after the loss of his family has stopped all use of this bow as he does not wish to see it damaged. mostly he keeps it locked up for the day he finds the Black Dragon who ended his time with His Elven friends and family. His Quiver Choosing to have arrows of many types its no surprise his Quiver is meant to hold a lot, Max Carry 45 Arrows or Equivelent. Red Steel Combat Arrows His go-to arrow. no inherent magical properties. made from fine maple wood, Precision Steel Arrowheads with a red Dye, and Hawk Feathers. Carries 25 at a time. Fire Arrows Basically Red Steel arrows with a "cover" over the heads. The "Cover" is made from cloth mixed with a sable but flammable Liquid and the same powder the Dwarves use in their Cannons. only carries 5 at any time. Crystal Arrows Elven Made, Enchanted to stun targets. His use of the Crystals are not as likely but he knows he can stun a foe with one hit from them, he is saving the majority of his stash for when he finally catches the Black Dragon. Carries 5 at any time. Poisoned Arrows Black Steel Arrows, Poison tipped. Mostly the same as the Red Steel arrows, Zarn made them to be easy to tell apart from the arrows when fired. the Poison is a mixture of Kharazi Snake Venom, Cadava Root, and Swamp Tar. the Poison is ment to soak into the skin and make the target suffer for a few minutes before they die. Extremely rare use but if someone has made him angry then this arrow will be his foe's nightmare. Carries 5 at any time. Grapple Arrows Adamant Hook Heads, not meant for combat. Same maple shaft and hawk feathers. Unlike most traditional archers who prefer to swap to a crossbow grapple bolt Zarn instead prefers to fire Arrows with grapple heads on them. While the heads of his grapples are noticeably smaller then the Mithril variation fired from crossbows his grapples can fly farther but can only support one human sized being at a time, the Rope is tied in a notch on the head and is made to hold weight up to 300 lbs. Carries 5 at any time. Swords His training with swords are not as deep as his depth with a bow but when he needs to fight blade to blade he is more then capable Twin Fangs His 2 Red steel short swords, up close with the Twin Fangs he can hold his own. He had the 2 swords made after a trip into the Kharazi Jungle where he learned that a Machete does not make a good melee weapon. Jungle Machete not really a weapon but when push comes to shove its beter than a stick. Throwables Stars, Knifes, a rock. No matter the throwable he is still got a good aim Tri-Blade Stars A copy of a type of throwing star he saw Aviancee of Armadyl using against forces of Bandos. His version of the stars can be used as a backup melee weapon due to the size but he only carries 6 of them at a time. Black Daggers Standard throwing knives. Nothing special about them, Carries 6. Gear Mostly Zarn prefers light and nimble clothing but when he knows he is going into a full combat situation he has 2 outfits he can dawn. Blessed Hide Blessed by Zamorak and adorned with his emblems, Zarn will not openly wear this unless he absolutely has to but its his best gear and grants him beter agility and dexterity then he would with his day to day outfits. Archer's Delight his favorite top and leggings, while he hasn't worn this outfit in awhile they are also blessed by Zamorak but not as flashy with its declarations of allegiance then his blessed set. He named a cocktail mix after this. Mercenary Disguise He only uses this outfit when he wishes to gather information without exposing his Identity, continuing the theme of lightweight outfits he also pairs a mask and only uses his Stars, with his Hawk on standby with his signature bow and a Emergency quiver containing 12 RedSteel Arrows. Category:Humans Category:Rangers Category:Zamorakian